


Lip Bites and Longing Looks

by onegayastronaut



Category: Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994), One Red Nose Day and A Wedding (2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegayastronaut/pseuds/onegayastronaut





	Lip Bites and Longing Looks

“I always knew I liked you, then one day you held my hand, and then my feelings changed. One day you kissed me, and my life changed.”

“One day I held your hand, and something changed. And the next day I kissed you, and everything changed. And all I could think of was, ‘Thank God we’re not related!’ But we’re certainly related now.”

As Miranda and Faith held each other’s hand on the altar, they couldn’t help but think about how they met. They couldn’t remember when their story started, but at the end of the day, they had no one to thank but Fiona’s father and Miranda’s mother for bringing them together.

———-

From being dragged to weddings and funerals, it seemed inevitable that the two girls would find things in common to talk about. Faith’s mother and Miranda’s father were best friends, and it seemed like their children were about to follow in their footsteps. Whether it be at Faith’s room or Miranda’s, being together meant they could escape the rest of the world, if just for a few hours. Childhood melted into adolescence, and before they knew it, Faith and Miranda were about to graduate secondary school.

There were lots of quiet moments between them. From sleeping next to each other during school nights to sneaking into each other’s room, it seemed like there was no end to the fun and joy that they provided each other. Sure, Faith’s parents (her mom especially) has always been emotionally distant, but at least she had Miranda. With her mom, there always seemed to be a bit of distance, but at least Miranda was always there to listen to whatever she had to say.

Miranda smiled as she watched Faith run ahead across the lawn towards their next class. It had always amazed her how carefree her best friend was, no matter what situation they might have been in. From detention to serious talks with their parents, Faith always managed to bring humor wherever she went. There were times when Faith would get into more trouble due to her wit, but that’s what made her so appealing. Miranda, on the other hand, was more grounded. This dynamic was probably why their friendship has always felt so effortless.

Just as Faith got to the door of the building, the door opened without warning as a group of students rushed outside. The edge of the door hit Faith’s face, and she stumbled back and nearly fell to the ground.

“Faith!” Miranda rushed over to her friend to see how she was doing.

Faith was holding her nose and pretending like everything was alright. “Miranda, I believe I have a bloody nose.”

“Here, sit down and let me have a look at that.” Miranda forced Faith to sit down on a bench and squeezed her nose. As she was trying to stop the bleeding, she couldn’t help but notice how pretty Faith’s eyes were, and she shook her head, convincing herself that she was just checking to make sure that her best friend was doing alright. Before she realized what she was doing, Faith’s face seemed suddenly felt very close to hers. Faith couldn’t bring herself to take her eyes away from Miranda’s. Looking into Miranda’s eyes made her feel safe like nothing could ever hurt either of them here in this moment. There seemed to be an undercurrent of something there, but neither of them could really put words on what the tension meant.

After Faith’s nose stopped bleeding, Faith got up and instinctively laced her fingers with Miranda’s. Faith looked down at their hands and couldn’t help but smile a little bit to herself. It was like their hands were made to fit together like this.

They didn’t know this at the moment, but this tiny gesture signaled a permanent shift in their relationship. Sure, they have always liked each other, but now that this physical barrier was broken, it seemed inevitable that there was going to be something more.

This “something more” happened the very next day. Neither Faith or Miranda felt like talking about what had happened the day before. Besides, what was a little physical contact between friends?

When Faith looked at Miranda just sprawled on her bed, she realized that what she was experiencing in her heart was not just feelings. The warmth that she felt in her chest had turned fully into an honest-to-god surface-of-the-sun love. Sure, they had been in the same school uniform for the past ten years, but Faith hadn’t fully appreciated how beautiful Miranda was until now. The fact that she was here was intoxicating because she knew that Miranda was the one. The fact that, right now, she was so close yet so far away made Faith’s heart feel like it was pounding at a mile a minute. Faith knew that once she crossed this line, there was no coming back. But with each second, it seemed ever more important for her to close that distance.

There was a moment of silence as Faith brought her face ever closer to Miranda’s. The undercurrent of feeling between them had come back, and Faith was not going to let this chance go again. She stared into Miranda’s light brown eyes and leaned closer. Her lips slightly opened, and before Faith could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed Miranda’s lips. At first, it was somewhat awkward because neither of them knew what to do with their lips. But as the kiss intensified, Faith moved her hand to cup Miranda’s face, and it wasn’t until they were both satisfied with the kiss that their lips finally parted.

There was a period of comfortable silence as Faith used her fingers to lightly stroke Miranda’s face. Now that their feelings were out in the open, it seemed like there was no time like the present to say what’s been on their minds.

“That was…um, well that was wonderful.” Miranda tried to keep her tone light as she shifted her body to face Faith. “It’s about time one of us actually made a move and confessed our feelings for one another.” She giggled at the expression on Faith’s face. “But what does that mean for us?”

“It feels like nothing has changed, but everything has changed. You’ve always been my best friend, and I’ve always wanted something more. There was a really long time when I didn’t know what I wanted when it came to you. I don’t know if this is making any sense, but I want us to be together, both as friends and as something more.” Faith looked unusually shy as she said this, and she couldn’t take her eyes off her own hand on Miranda’s waist.

“Does this mean we can keep kissing each other?” Miranda’s teasing tone caused Faith to blush, and Miranda was sure that she has never seen someone so beautiful her entire life.

————

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. From hidden makeout sessions in quiet hallways at school to kissing and cuddling each other in one of their rooms, they were both content with what they had.

They had an elaborate plan set up on how they would tell their parents about their relationship, but that day wasn’t tonight. Tonight, the parents were out to dinner together, and they had Miranda’s house all to themselves. As per usual, watching old movies while cuddling on the couch soon turned into a hot and heavy makeout session. Every time their lips met, it was like the rest of the world faded into the background. Nothing mattered except for them at this moment together, which was probably why they didn’t hear their parents coming back until an ear-piercing scream rent through the air.

When Miranda and Faith looked up, they saw Fiona, Faith’s mom, standing near the door with an expression close to shock on her face. Miranda was painfully aware that her lipstick was smudged all over Faith’s face. Faith’s shirt was more than halfway unbuttoned, and she slowly slide her hands out from wherever they were going. She reasoned that she could explain herself when her mom didn’t look like she was about to have a stroke.

Miranda’s father was the first to break the silence. “What’s going on, ladies?” He could barely suppress a smirk and anyone who cared to notice could have seen right through him.

Miranda cleared her throat and said, in a quiet but confident voice, “Well, Mum and Dad, Faith and I have something to tell you.” She looked at Faith, who was using this time to button up her shirt, “We’re dating! Surprise!” Miranda forced a smile on her face as she threw an arm around Faith’s shoulders.

“Oh honey, we’ve suspected that the two of you had started dating. It was only a matter of when you would tell us.” Miranda’s mother crossed the room to hug the two teenagers. Faith’s parents were much more reserved, with Fiona pursing her lips and nodded gently.

———-

Graduation seemed to be just around the corner, but to Faith, it seemed like it had taken forever and a day to get to where they are now. Miranda, of course, had excellent marks on her exams and had her eyes on university. Faith, on the other hand, felt that her future lied outside of academics and decided to pursue acting. Being in theatre has always made her happy, and according to Miranda, being dramatic has always been a part of who she was.

———-

Moving in together after graduating from secondary school only seemed like a natural progression of their relationship. As Miranda studied for midterms and finals, Faith would be rehearsing her lines and going to auditions. They had their routine set up fairly quickly, and people would always joke about how much they acted like a married couple. Pretty soon, Faith landed her first acting gig in a movie, and she couldn’t wait to share the news with Miranda.

Picking flowers has never been Faith’s strong suit. Sure, she had charm and wit that few people could say they had, but when it came to romantic gestures like picking out the right flower combination, she could not seem to quiet down the nagging voice in the back of her head, “What if Miranda doesn’t like these?” Finally, the cashier working at the flower shop took pity on her and helped her choose the right flower arrangement.

It turns out that Miranda would have liked any flower arrangement that Faith would have chosen out. Hell, it could have been a few mismatched dandelions that grew out from the side of the road, Miranda was just so proud of Faith that she had to share the good news to everyone in the family.

With premier night, Faith was a bundle of nerves. She knew that this day was coming for the past few weeks, but this was her first major movie after all. Miranda found Faith pacing up and down a narrow hallway, muttering prepared interview answers to herself. Faith’s hands were tightly wringing themselves into a knot, and it was obvious that she was nervous. Miranda quickly made her way over to Faith, reassuring her that the interviewers were going to love her and that the movie was going to be a success. It took one hug from Miranda to get Faith back on track, and the two of them walked hand in hand onto the red carpet.

True to what Miranda had predicted, Faith’s first major role was a success, and pretty soon she began to audition for other roles, and role after role seemed to come in her direction. Miranda herself graduated from university, and landed her dream job a few months after graduation. It seemed as if everything was going well, but it was always like something was missing. Faith couldn’t quite put her hand on it, but there was something that just seemed not quite right. The thing was, everything was turning out as it should be. She was getting roles that she liked, and Miranda seemed happy at her job. Both of them could come home and talk about how their day had been, and they had recently moved to a bigger apartment. It was frustrating not knowing what was going on that made Faith feel like there was just something….off.

It took Faith walking down the shopping district downtown when she happened to come across a jewelry store. Normally, she would have kept on walking without a hitch, but today she couldn’t help but notice a ring from the corner of her eye. It stopped her in her tracks, and she could only stop and stare at it through the window. When Faith noticed the lady in the store waving at her, she quickly waved back and hurriedly kept going.

Now that Faith knew what she needed to do, all there was left was to find a ring and figure out how to ask her girlfriend. Marriage had never been something that was on her mind, she never thought there needed to be a ring to prove that she was in love with Miranda. But the more she thought of it, the more she could see herself standing on the altar with Miranda. It seemed so easy, asking that one question. But to Faith, it felt like there was an iron weight sitting on her chest. Logically, she knew that Miranda loved her, but what if she wasn’t ready or willing to commit to something more? Faith could not stop her mind from going to the worst case scenario when it came to all the scenarios that could play out.

———-

Two months later, Faith found herself standing outside of the same jewelry store, willing herself to just go in. She convinced herself that there was no harm done in taking a look at the possibilities, so after taking a deep breath, she walked in. The older lady who had waved at her before was standing behind the counter, and she smiled as she saw Faith walk in.

“I remember you. I saw you looking at the ring we had on display. However, you seemed to run away before I could talk to you.” There was just something in her tone that immediately made Faith feel at ease, despite being a bit embarrassed.

“Yes, I was here. But I didn’t come in because the time just didn’t feel right. But now I’m here because I think I’m finally ready.”

“Who’s the lucky gentleman?” Seeing the smile drop a little on Faith’s face, she quickly added, “Or, the lucky lady?” Faith’s smile immediately returned on her face.

“Her name is Miranda, and we’ve known each other ever since we were children. I love her so much, and I know she loves me too. But for some reason, I’m still nervous to ask her to marry me. I don’t know if it’s just me, or if there’s a real reason for me to be scared.” Faith stopped as she blushed furiously.

Reaching over to cover Faith’s hand with her own, the lady said, “You know how I know you truly love her? You’re here and ready to take a leap of faith. I’m sure Miranda knows how lucky she is to have had you beside her all her life.”

The next few weeks were spent choosing the perfect ring. Faith brought a picture of Miranda with her to show the lady so they could pick a ring that complimented her. Finally, after much deliberation, it seemed like they had found the perfect ring for the perfect girl.

Miranda, on the other hand, had noticed something odd about her girlfriend. Usually, Faith was an extremely devoted listener who looked at her with adoration as she talked about her day. Lately, it seemed as if Faith was distracted by something, and Miranda was worried. They had never had communication issues, so why was Faith acting so strange? Only time could tell, but Miranda could not quell the little bubble of worry that was growing in her chest.

Faith’s hands were sweating as she slipped the little box into her pocket. She had to wait until she had asked Miranda’s parents for her hand, and that would be the easy part. There was also the issue of the proposal itself. How could she ask Miranda to marry her while giving their beautiful history together justice? It seemed like an impossible task, but she was determined to figure it out.


End file.
